brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Brickleberry
| season = 1 | number = 1 | prod code = 1RAG01 | writer = TBA | director = TBA | airdate = September 25, 2012 | image = File:Bb_101_1.jpg | previous = N/A | next = Two Weeks Notice }} is the series premiere of the animated series Brickleberry. It aired on September 25, 2012. Plot After a warming introduction to the state park, via watching nature doing what nature does best, Ethel Anderson is hired as a new park ranger. She immediately shows a strong passion to save the mediocre state park of Brickleberry and one cold argue that she has more spirit than any of the previous employees. This makes Steve afraid that she is going after his "Ranger of the Month" award and things between the two get tense. Meanwhile, Malloy is forced upon on a more "healthy" and natural diet by Woody on Ethel's advice. The critter's love of chocolate puts him in an uncomfortable position with a redneck rapist named Bobby Possumcods. Steve then gets Ethel fired by spiking Tequila into her coffee, which makes her drunk enough to use her helicopter to smash buildings and kill off a Columbian landscaper. Ethel is so confused over how she got drunk and thinks the whole thing was weird and Steve agrees, because he thought all landscapers were Mexican. Ethel is then fired, but Woody suddenly panicks he can't find Malloy and forgets that he's the one who fired Ethel, so he tells Steve to go find Ethel. Steve refuses, but as soon as Woody confiscates his Ranger of the Month badge, he gets to work and finds Ethel drinking some more from depression of getting fired. Ethel and Steve then do get to work looking for Malloy and using bear tracks, they find him being raped by Possumcods and Steve punishes the redneck with 3 days of litter duty. In the end, Woody rewards Steve his "Ranger of the Month" badge back for rescuing Malloy from Bobby (even though it was clearly Ethel who did so). Steve then tells Ethel that, regarding the badge…"maybe it's time for a change", which makes Ethel smile, right until Steve puts the badge on the other side of his shirt '''and he brags that it's better than the left side. 'Ethel calls him an asshole and the camera zooms in on Steve's eyes and forehead, as he makes an evil laugh and says it's so funny how she doesn't even know he spiked her coffee and that he'll never tell a soul, only for the camera to pull out and reveal that Steve is '''SAYING THIS INSTEAD OF THINKING THIS! '''Ethel then gives chase to Steve, who in his quest to run away to sanctuary, bumps Flamey the Bear into a big vat of acid, where the bear instantly dissolves to death. One chairman who watched the video tells Flamey's other chairmen, "''I fucking love it!" 'And that's the end of our story, we'll talk to you later, bye. ' Trivia * Being the pilot episode, this establishes how Ethel started working at Brickleberry. Before this show even started, Steve, Woody, Connie and Denzel were all already employed for at least some time. Pop Culture References * Flamey the Bear is an obvious parody of Smokey the Bear. * Though perhaps not intentional, this episode has a similar plot to ''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, ''which also was about an incompetent, self-centered and misogynistic man (Ron Burgundy) competing with a short-tempered competitive woman (Veronica) for the same job. Gallery bb_101_2.jpg bb_101_3.jpg bb_101_4.jpg bb_101_5.jpg bb_101_6.jpg bb_101_7.jpg bb_101_8.jpg Xtraimage.PNG|Steve demonstrates the ease of starting a fire Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Ethel Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Possumcods